Love Hopes All Things
by VampiresAndLiars
Summary: After a bitter breakup with Kol, Juliet goes over the edge and finds herself in a world not much different from the one she though she'd escaped. Before long, she gets into a predicament even she can't get out of. Despite everything, a ray of hope still shines; where there is hope, there is love. (sequel to Love Endures All Things)
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.- Hey guys! This is a quick intro the sequel to "Love Endures All Things". I'm not sure how long this story will be; it depends on the feedback and the plot development. I'm writing this because I thought Juliet and Kol had some unfinished business. So, without further a do, here you go. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>*Juliet's POV*<p>

The music was loud, so loud that I could hardly hear myself think. A crescendo of deep, echoing bass and techno filled my ears. Bright, colorful lights flashed at a rate that was surely seizure-inducing.

My thoughts were fuzzy - too much to drink. The room spun like a top and the voices around me were almost incoherent.

Blood trickled from my lips, dripping off my chin. I realized that the sounds around me weren't voices, but screams. They were blood curdling, horrific screams. A pile of bodies lay at my feet, but I ignored them and kept dancing, high on blood and booze.

I remembered a time when my life wasn't like this, when I was incandescently happy and in love, but that was before. Before things started to crumble. Before I let him slip through my fingers. Before it all went to shit. Before I left.

* * *

><p>Tears poured down my face as the dam I had put up months before burst. I couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't stand him. I couldn't stand us. I was done. "I can't do this anymore!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My hands were firmly planted on the sides of my head, pulling my hair un frustration.<p>

"Can't do what? You're the one creating problems!" Kol screamed back.

In my blinding furry of emotion, I slapped him. "I'm not the one creating problems, you are! I'm tired of this shit! I want out. I'm done. We're done." The tears stop flowing as I regain my equilibrium. I_ have to do this. He's driving me mad!_

He rolled his eyes and laughed, rubbing the cheek I struck. "You say that at least three times a week, darling. Forgive me if I seem reluctant to play you're little game for the hundredth time. You're not the only one who's tired." He turned around and walked off. "I'll see you tomorrow when you're done throwing this little tantrum."

I scoffed. "So, this just a game to you, eh? Well, have fun playing alone," I called after him. I didn't wait to see if he'd answer me; I turned quickly on my heel and left the house. I left and didn't look back.

* * *

><p>And now, months later, I found myself in a sleezly club in the wrong side of a city I didn't know. I was in my element, the element of my new life. I had already drained seven bodies and there were still at least fifty left - a challenge. I contemplated letting some of them go, after compelling them of course. The notion of mercy made me scoff - no survivors. With that, I moved to finish what I started.<p>

My subconscious reminded me that it was only a temporary solution, a band-aid for a bullet wound. The blood could only suppress so much for so long. Eventually, I knew it'd come back to bite me in the ass. "_No worries, a little blood will put that voice right to sleep_," I thought as I sunk my fangs into another warm body. All the voices in my head and unwanted feelings in my heart soon faded into blackness, leaving me numb.

I didn't want to think anymore. Not about Kol, my mother, or the life I left behind in Mystic Falls. None of it. When I thought about it, all of it, I felt weak. I didn't want to feel weak.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.- Thanks for the support so far! I hope you all like this story as much as, if not more than, you liked the first! Please review and follow me on twitter HaylijahIsLife **

Song: Panic! At The Disco - _Casual Affair_

* * *

><p>Juliet's POV<p>

My phone's high-pitched ringing woke me around noon. I was staying in a hotel just outside Valencia. I groaned, rolled over and picked it up fr om the bedside table. Caroline's name appeared on the screen. This should be interesting. "What?"

"Hello to you too, Juliet," she said. I could practically hear her forced smile.

"Let's get this over with, Care. I have things to do." I eyed the half-drained man next to me and the one at the foot of the bed. Disposing of the bodies was always my least favorite part of feeding. My thoughts trailed off to when Kol and I would burn them together. He always had this sinister and oddly adorable smile on his face when he watched the flames consume our handy work.

I was pulled back when she spoke. "Well, Klaus and I are in New Orleans, and there's Mardi Gras and everything right now, and I thought you might want to join us. It'll be super fun!" She paused, taking a breath. "Please," she pleaded.

Was she serious? I scoffed. "Really? You want me to throw away my plans just to come be a third wheel for you and you Original boyfriend, who happens to be my ex's brother?" I rolled my eyes and ran a hand through my matted hair; there was dried blood stuck in the ends of it. I stood and padded across the room, my phone still in hand and pressed against my ear.

"I know how it sounds, but it'll be fun. Besides, Klaus has some business with the vampires right now, so he'll be busy and I'll be bored. It's just one night." I sighed. She could be annoyingly persistent.

"Well, I've never been to Mardi Gras. Promise you won't try to reprimand me?" I couldn't help but smirk. Mardi Gras with Caroline? It could be fun. Out of all my "friends" in Mystic Falls she was probably my favorite.

She chuckled and I could tell she was rolling her eyes. "I promise."

My smirk morphed into a smile. "Good." An unwanted thought crossed my mind, making my smile falter and then fall. "Will Kol be there?" _Please so no. Please say no. Please say no._ I chanted in my head.

"No. I haven't seen him since Klaus and I left Mystic Falls." There was something in her voice that I couldn't figure out. Sadness, maybe?

I let out a deep breath I didn't realize I was holding in. "Good, then I'll be there." I found myself smiling again.

Caroline cheered, "Yay! See you then." I hung up and put the phone down.

I moved to stand in front of the mirror and stared passively at the girl that appeared before me. Her hair was a hot mess and there was dried blood around her lips and on her chin. Dark circles and smudged makeup surrounded her eyes, aging her otherwise youthful appearance. I could barely recognize her as myself. Had I really fallen this far? Maybe it was time for me to go home. But where was home? More importantly, who was home? My dad? Kol? I didn't know - I'm not sure I ever did.

I shook my head in a pointless attempt to clear it and went to clean up the mess I'd made and pack a bag.

* * *

><p>Kol's POV<p>

It was all the same since she left - killing. That's all I wanted to do. Sometimes they were vampires, more often humans. It was all I could do to keep the anger at bay. I couldn't understand why she'd left when I thought things were fine. She never said anything about it - not that I could remember. One minute things were perfect and the next they weren't. I tried to hide it, to bury my feelings like I had done for a thousand years. But I couldn't. She had done something to me. I cared, a lot. I cared about her.

And in her absence there was just rage. No amount of blood, women, or mindless slaughters could make the feelings go away and I hated that I couldn't hate _her_.

* * *

><p>Juliet's POV<p>

A plane ride later, I found myself in New Orleans. Despite being cloaked in the darkness of night, it was bright and alive with music, lights, and life. This was more exciting than the clubs I had spent most of the past months in. Not to mention, there was an all-you-can-eat buffet on every street.

I waited on the corner of Bourbon street where Caroline promised to meet me. A few minutes went by before she found me and I was confronted with a sight I had never seen before - drunk Caroline. She stumbled toward me, at least a dozen beaded necklaces around her neck and a drink in her hand. "Hey!" she called, despite being right next to me.

I laughed. "You're completely pissed!"

She finished off her drink and thew the cup in the street where it was almost instantly crushed by the swarms of people walking, some stumbling, by. "I think, I think you need to get on this level. Okay?"

I laughed. "Alright."

"Let's get drinks! Lots and lots of drinks!" She grabbed my wrist and dragged me off to a bar down the street. As promised, she ordered us lots of drinks - six shots of tequilla to be exact. She drank one and passed the rest to me. Without thinking or stopping to take a breath, I downed all five. We cheered loudly and I ordered more shots.

Some time later we had made a small tower with the empty glasses and were nearly falling out of our seats laughing. "And I felt so bad about stealing the bear that I buried it in the woods behind my house. Don't tell Bonnie!" Caroline put a finger over her lips. "Shhh."

"Never," I giggled. Taking a deep breath, I sat up straighter. I looked across the room for someone to sink my fangs into unit my eyes landed on a man with brown hair sitting by the bar. I only saw him from behind, so I decided to get a closer look. Before I was even two feet away from him, he spun around and I immediately stopped breathing. "Bollocks," I nearly screamed.

His lips twitched up into the smirk I hated and loved with equal measure. "Juliet, darling, it's been ages."

I narrowed my eyes. "Kol." His name tasted both like venom and sugar as it rolled off my tongue.

I turned to Caroline, who was a few footsteps behind me with her mouth hanging open. "Did you know he would be here?" I demanded.

"No!"

"Bullshit! You knew!"

Kol chuckled. "Nice to see you too, darling."

My head whipped around to face him. "Shut it," I snapped, trying to give him to most disgusted look I could. "Fuck you both, wankers," I growled under my breath. I spun around and walked out as fast as I could. I was ready to get away again. I should've known visiting Caroline was a mistake. I should've realized she was trying to get me back together with Kol.

Despite the later hour, the city was as alive and crowded as ever. I pushed past bustling bodies, just trying to get away. Suddenly, someone pulled me roughly into an alley and I was enveloped with familiar memories. My attacker's fangs. His eyes. And Kol's eyes. Prepared to attack, I found myself once again looking into Kol's eyes. "You weren't going to leave me again, were you?" He smirked. Damn that smirk to the darkest pit of hell!

"Yes." I realized he had me pinned against the side of a building, the rough brick digging into the exposed skin on my back and shoulders. I looked down to where his hands grasped my arms, holding them to my sides. His touch sent electric shocks through my body. I tried, and failed, to ignore them. "Now leave me alone." I managed to free myself from his hold, but I didn't move. I couldn't.

"Do you really want that?" he whispered. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek.

"Yes," I managed. It sounded false in my ears and I wondered if it sounded the same in his.

My question was answered by his smirk. Before I could even start to process what was happening, my lips were on his.

I knew I had to decide right then and there what I was going to do; once I got started I knew I wouldn't stop. He was a drug and I was a recovering addict. I pulled away for a moment and looked into his darkened eyes, silently contemplating my decision. My fingers twisted in his hair and I pulled him back down to me. Once again, I was hooked.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. - Please keep up the support; we've only just begun :) review and enjoy. Sorry this is so short :/**

* * *

><p>Juliet's POV<p>

The next morning I woke up in a strange bed in a strange room. The bed was solid white and the sheets were a little scratchy - definitely a hotel room.

Memories from the previous night started to make their way into my subconscious, a little blurry from the blood and booze. I remembered arguing with Caroline and Kol - oh God, Kol. I ran through the night in my head, playing it over and over again like a song on repeat. His eyes. His hands. His lips. My hands. My lips. Heat crept up the back of my neck and flooded to my cheeks. My eyes wandered over to the warm body next to me. Kol was still asleep, a sheet draped across his hips and legs, leaving his torso exposed. It took a great deal of my self control to tear my eyes away.

I soon became very aware that, under the sheets, I was completely naked. A little embarrassed, even though he can't see me, I pulled the sheet tighter around myself, sitting up and tucking it under my arms. I let out a quiet, exasperated sigh. What am I going to do?_ "Run," _my thoughts said. Without hesitation, I give in to them. I couldn't let myself get caught in his trap. Well, again.

As carefully and quietly as I can manage, I slipped out from under the sheets and darted toward the pile of discarded clothes. I slipped on my panties and bra before shimmying into my jeans before I realized that I was being watched.

"Well, isn't this a sight? You walking out on me," he said. I turned around to face him. An arrogant grin was spread across his face, like he'd won a prize.

I rolled my eyes. "You seduced me. Remember?" I looked away from him to try to find my shirt.

He chuckled. "Oh yes. It's all my fault. You were powerless against my wicked charms." I didn't have to look at him to know that he rolled his eyes.

"You're an arse," I muttered, sifting through his clothes.

"Looking for this?" He chuckled. My head jerked in his direction. My t-shirt dangled from his index finger. "Personally, I like it better off you."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on Kol, this is no time for games. Hand it over." I crossed my arms firmly over my chest - partly in frustration and partly to cover myself.

"Why? So you can leave me again?" he snapped. I could hear the bitterness in his voice.

"Yes."

He let out a sigh. A hint of emotion flashed across his features, but I couldn't decipher it. "I will if you answer one question for me. Why did you leave?" Our eyes locked. For a moment he looked...sad, almost.

I bit the inside of my cheek, deciding whether I should answer, or run out of the room half-naked. I decided to go with the first option. "You bring out the worst in me."

His face fell, a stern frown replacing his blank expression. "Are you sure I don't just bring out your true nature? Who you really are?"

I shook my head. "They're the same thing. My true self is my worst self. You of all people should understand that." Tears stung my eyes, but I blinked them away before they could fall. I had wasted enough tears on him.

He didn't say anything in reply; he just threw the shirt at me. I caught it warily and pulled it on over my head. I turned around and started for the door, lingering just a few steps away. "Goodbye, Kol. For real this time." My voice cracked slightly, but in my ears it sounded like a rock through a car windshield. With that, I walked out.

Two hours later I stopped off at a gas station at least a hundred miles away. In my head, I was trying to plan my next move._ Where do I go from here?_ London crossed my mind for a moment, but I refused to seriously consider it. That city was haunted for me, serving as nothing but a reminder of the life I once had. The life I both loved and hated.

"Excuse me?" a man called from across the dirt parking lot, jogging over to me. He wore a pair of blue jeans and an old plaid shirt. "Do you know how to get to Mobile, Alabama from here?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, I'm not from around here. Besides, I'm shit with directions. Try asking one of the people inside," I said passively before turning off the pump.

His eyes stayed trained on me even though I wasn't looking at him. "Well I would ask them, but they're all dead."

I stiffened and turned slowly to face him. "Excuse me?" I inhaled deeply, catching the scent of the blood from inside the station, and the blood on his clothes. I didn't notice it before.

His lips curled up into a sneer, revealing his fangs. Dark veins pulsated under his eyes, which were a deep red color. He was a vampire, too. "I know who you are, Juliet Jacobs. We've been looking for you," he said.

I narrowed my eyes. "We?" Before I could hear his response, someone from behind me snapped my neck and everything faded in an instant.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.- Hello to any new followers :) keep reviewing and supporting! Please leave any questions in a review and I'll be sure to answer. Thanks**

* * *

><p>Song: Three Days Grace - <em>Get Out Alive<em>

*Juliet's POV*

"Jules, wake up," a voice whispered in my ear. It was a woman's voice. I didn't recognize it. "Oh, Jules."

I strained to open my eyes. The room around me was dark, aside from a dull light that flooded in from a small barred window. Once my eyes adjusted, I realized I was in a sort of dungeon, chained to the floor by my wrists. I pulled at my restraints; the cuffs dug into my wrists, but I did my best to ignore it. I was numb and weak and my thoughts were foggy and unclear. "Where am I?" My voice was strained and scratchy.

"Hell."

My head turned in the direction from which the voice came. When I saw the woman before me my eyes shot open and, with what strength I had, I forced myself back, though I could only manage to move few inches. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear I was looking in a mirror. She had long light blonde hair, baby blue eyes, full lips and an oval face, just like me.

Noting my reaction, her lips turned up into a smirk that perfectly resembled mine, not that I was smirking then. "Like looking in a mirror, right?" If she didn't have an American accent, I would have sworn that I was having an out of body experience and was talking to myself. "Let me guess, you're probably thinking something like, 'why do we look the same', or 'who the bloody hell are you?' Am I right?" She mimicked my voice and accent perfectly.

"It's crossed my mind, once or twice," I snapped sarcastically. "Are you going to tell me, or are you just going to stand there and mock me?" Even in the face of this unknown threat, I couldn't show weakness. Sarcasm was my goto response, as per usual.

"I'm Victoria, and you and I are sisters. Twins, actually." Her lips quirked. She pulled a small metal stool from a dark corner of the room and sat on it. "I know what you're thinking: you're an only child. Well, I guess mommy and daddy didn't love you enough to tell you otherwise."

"You're lying!"

Her eyebrows rose, challenging me. "Am I? There are a lot of things your parents, our parents, never told you." She paused to chuckle like she made a joke. "I'm surprised you haven't remembered already. You were nine, playing out in the garden with your cousin, Sara. She accidentally got dirt on your favorite dress, and you got angry. Really angry. Without thinking, without hesitation, you picked up a brick and nearly beat her death with it. You would have killed her no doubt if your mother hadn't stopped you." She leaned forward as she spoke, watching my reaction.

I snickered. "And how do you know this, but I don't?"

"Well, I know it because she, our mother, told me. You don't because our father compelled you to forget it. Of course that wasn't the only little outburst he had to take away from you, but I don't need to waste my breath. If you take a minute to clear that thick head of yours, you'll remember everything." Her eyes stayed locked on mine. The similarities between hers and mine were uncanny.

I looked away and shook my head. "Why would they do that?" I tried to sound like I didn't believe her, but, in truth, I wasn't sure what I believed.

"Because, dear sister, you're a full blown psychopath." She smirked.

"Just like you."

"No," she objected, standing up and pacing. "I'm a little obsessive with stalker-like tendencies, but I've never killed anyone. Even now, as a vampire."

"You're a vampire?"

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do. I really do hope you enjoy your stay here." A sadistic grin inched across her face before she turned to leave.

Pulling at my chains, I tried to sit up taller. "And where exactly is here?"

"You'll find out shortly." She opened the heavy metal door and locked it behind her. I listened to her footsteps as she walked away. It sounded like there was a long hallway outside this room, if it could even be called that.

Time passed, it could have been a few minutes or hours, I couldn't tell, before someone approached the door and unlocked it. I lifted my head to inspect them. It was a tall man with brown hair that hung down in his face. He was dressed in all black. As a beam of light caught his face, I noticed that his eyes were dark, almost black. "Alright newbie, before I take you to your room you need another dose of vervain." He took out a syringe from his pocket and stuck it in my arm. I flinched at the pinching sensation of the needle. "Good."

"Where are you taking me? What room?" I groaned as he took out a key and unlocked the cuffs on my wrists. The chains clattered as they hit the stone floor beneath me.

He ignored my questions. "Get up," he snapped sternly.

I braced myself against the wall and pulled myself up onto my shaking legs, trying not to let them give out beneath me. I rubbed the marks on my wrists from where the cuffs had dug into my skin, though I was so out of it that they barely hurt. With what little strength I had, I walked behind the sort-of-a-prison-gaurd as we exited the cell and started down the dimly lit hallway.

* * *

><p>*Kol's POV*<p>

I had arrived back at my apartment in Denver a few hours earlier, all the while questioning why I left in the first place. Just because Klaus called and told me that Juliet was going to be there, I got this ridiculous notion that maybe I could make her fall in love with me again, or at least make her give it another chance. "Idiot," my subconscious growled at me.

I sat on the brown leather sectional couch in my living room, drinking bourbon and staring blankly at the football game on tv when my phone buzzed from my pocket. I had half a mind to ignore it, but decided to at least see who it was.

My eyebrows rose when Juliet's name appeared on the screen. I set down my drink and opened the message.

_"I'm in town. Drinks at your place?"_

Still skeptical, I dialed her number. Maybe it was one of her friends playing a prank. It rang once before she answered. "Yeah?" I exhaled at the sound of her voice. It _was_ her. "Checking if it's really me, I'm guessing." She chuckled.

I suppressed a smile. "Can you blame me?"

"I'll be there in a bit. We need to talk," she said. There was an edge to her voice that filled me with optomism.

"Sure."

"See you then." Without another word, she hung up.

I put down my phone and grinned smugly to myself. Perhaps my trip to New Orleans hadn't been a waste after all.


End file.
